The Lucky Dress
by Belles.diner
Summary: I am addicted to the Fanfiction emails apparently, because I'm starting this in response to Getting Away from Vegas. I suggest you read that before you dive in here.


The Lucky Dress

 **Chapter 1 or One Shot: You're What?!**

 **Disclaimer: Yeah, yeah, still own nothing**

 **A/N: I am addicted to the Fanfiction emails apparently, because I'm starting this in response to Getting Away from Vegas. I suggest you read that before you dive in here. Trying to decide if I can make this a whole story or if I just want to see Logan's reaction. Guys, I have been rewatching Gilmore Girls and it hurts.**

Logan sat there, staring at his wife, his pregnant wife, oh my god. She's pregnant! All the trying paid off, an hour ago I was planning on tracking her down in anyway I could, but now she's standing there, telling me she's pregnant.

"Logan, Logan, honey you in there?" Rory stared at him, she expected, well, something. Instead he's just staring at her, suddenly she's startled by his head snapping up.

"Wait, you're pregnant?!"

"Y..e..s.." Rory didn't know it was possible to talk this slow, but she figured that it was probably for the best to just ease him into this. Lord knows she had a panic attack the second the strip turned pink. It was why she had flown all the way here, pushing a few appearances back. She had to tell him, although, judging by the look on his face, maybe she should have told him over the phone. Her thoughts were interrupted as he grabbed her tighter than she knew he had in him and hugged her as close to his chest as possible. Until he started making his way down to her stomach.

"Hi! Oh, hi! Okay, so you don't know me yet, but I'm your dad. Oh my gosh, you're here, hello. God, we have wanted you for so long." Rory stared down at him with tears in her eyes. She had wanted this so badly, but for a brief moment she was terrified he was having second thoughts. But as he lays his head on her stomach and talks to their baby she suddenly felt so at home.

"Logan, babe, the baby doesn't have ears yet."

"Shh, you're not here, the baby already knows your voice, they need to know mine now." And with that he went back to whispering to her stomach as she drifted off to sleep. She had been traveling for 14 hours and it had taken so much out of her. Hell, the exhaustion was what tipped her off to the baby in her stomach.

RLRLRLRL

 _Flashback to her finding out_

"Mom, do I have to keep this up?"

"Rory, this is what you've been working towards, this is something you wanted."

"I know, but I miss him, and it hurts, and I'm so tired. This is like when I was on the campaign trail. Except I'm so much more tired."

"Come on, it's not like the trail, you have to have much better accommodations, right? Or is the husband skimping out on the hotel budget? Because I'm sure you can upgrade yourself."

"Oh please, I haven't seen anything below a penthouse suite." Rory all but complained, with an exasperated sigh to her voice.

"You know kid, I want to feel sorry for you. I really am trying, but with sentences like that, I could be talking to Emily."

"Ouch, fine point taken. Listen, I'm sorry. I'm just crabby and exhausted and I need to call Logan and just talk to him. I'll talk to you tomorrow, I'm sorry again mom."

"It's okay kid. Just rest as much as possible."

Rory was about to call Logan when she suddenly got an alert on her phone showing that today's date was putting her at 2 weeks late. She had never had so much anxiety as she did as she rushed down to the convenience store a few blocks from her hotel. This couldn't be like the last time she was late, she wasn't going to get her hopes up. It hurt to much the last time and this time Logan wasn't there to pick her up off the bathroom floor. Maybe she can call him, and see if he can be on Facetime while she takes the test, well, not while she takes the test but while she's waiting for the results.

 _*Hey Ace, missing you like hell. I know we were supposed to talk in a few minutes but I have an emergency I have to head up, can we talk tonight? Love you! *_

Well, that shot that idea out of the water, Rory thought to herself as she paid for the test and walked back to the hotel. She had a reading tomorrow, so at least when it came back negative she had tonight to wallow. Maybe she could send someone out to get her ice cream and wine, hell, through in cookie dough and sushi and all the other things she can have. Rory tried remembering everything she would be able to do once this test came back negative, but every freedom just came with a feeling of emptiness.

Before she even fully set the test down, she could see the two lines forming. Her whole body stood at perfect attention. Fearing that even the smallest movement would make that delicate second line disappear. "This is one doodle that can't be undid home skillet." She said out loud to absolutely no one. And then it all clicked, and she was suddenly very aware of what that test meant.

Without thinking, without a thought-out plan, she grabbed the box that had 2 more tests in it, and she started packing. She called Jess' assistant and asked her to please push back the next 5 days appearances and reschedule them but that she had to get away for a few days. She tried not to let her excitement, or was it worry, creep into her voice. Next, she booked the next flight out that would get her to New York, from there she would get on the jet. She didn't care, she just had to get to him, before she spilled the beans to anyone else, she had to see him.

RLRL

He tried to call her while she was in New York, she could see the missed messages as she pulled into Dr. Gaffney's offices, she heard the frantic voicemails, but she was to scared that if she even tried to contact him she would spill everything, she could practically see the text now. _*All's okay, sorry I haven't talked to you but I'm pregnant and just a few blocks from home, okay see you for dinner. *_ No, no that wouldn't work. He would just have to wait until he saw her at home, maybe she would surprise him at home.

It wasn't until the ultrasound tech gave her the printed picture of her, no, their baby. Without really thinking and in full auto- pilot she made her way to their apartment and collapsed onto their couch. It wasn't until about 2 hours later when Logan came barreling through their apartment that she realized that he didn't know.

RLRLRL

 _Back to Present_

Rory woke up to Logan's head still on her stomach, so she started playing with his hair, realizing that if their baby had his hair she would be in trouble. Oh, who is she kidding, if this baby is anything like it's dad she will be in trouble. While she was thinking about how much money would have to go into a bail money fund her stomach grumbled loud enough to wake Logan up.

"Good morning baby!" Logan sleepily said, lifting his head up and rubbing her stomach.

"Good morning to you."

"Oh Ace, you're here too!" Logan cheekily said at her, with a smile on his face that almost knocked her back onto the couch.

"God babe, you look so happy."

"Oh, you have no idea." And with that Logan lifted her up and spun her around, carrying her into the kitchen and set her on the counter. "Okay, so without you here, I've been eating a lot of cereal, but I have stuff I can make! What is the baby craving?"

"Um, really anything? I don't know, pancakes sound good?"

"Then pancakes it is! God, Ace, you look beautiful. You scared the hell out of me, but you look beautiful." Logan was staring at her while he was going through the motions of making her food. It was taking every ounce of him not to go run up and just hold her, kiss her, just revel in the fact that she was here. Then realization hit him. "Um, what about the book tour? You cancelled the rest of it right?"

"I'm sorry, what?!" Rory stared at him with a sense of disbelief. Sure, the tour was exhausting but she only had 4 more weeks, well 5 now with the pushback of some of the appearances.

"Well, I mean I can't let you and the tiny pancake go out by yourself!" His tone was making her feel like her question was the dumbest things she could have ever asked.

"Logan, I have to go, I have to finish. You've seen the numbers on the book! They're great, I can't stop that momentum, and you can't ask me to stop that. Come on Logan." She was mad, she was exhausted, and she was in no mood for his macho, caveman protectiveness right now.

"I don't like this. No, we can do teleconference appearances or something. You're not going. I can't handle you guys being gone. What if I put my foot down?"

"Go ahead Logan, try to put your foot down. See how well I respond. You know what, I'm not even hungry anymore. And for the record I can make my own damn food!" And with that, Rory hopped off the counter and stormed into their room.

It wasn't until Logan heard the door slam that he realized he was in more trouble than he thought. But no, this baby was theirs, they tried for so long for this miracle. How could she decide she wants to travel for 5 more weeks, without him? What about prenatal care, has she even gone to the doctor?! With that thought he stormed into their room after her. Leaving the pancakes sitting in the pan on the stovetop.

He was prepared to get mad, to continue the argument, it wasn't until he stared at his wife holding the sonogram in her hand. As he knelt down next to her he rubbed his thumb against her cheek, drying the tears that he had helped put there. Feeling like an ass he held her as she held the sonogram out to show him exactly where their baby was hiding.

"Hey, I'm so sorry. It's just we got this baby here and I just got so scared about you travelling. But you're right, you have to go. I think I'm going to go with you for the next few weeks. I can set someone up here to take over for me while I'm gone. Or, in a move of wonderful karma, I'll make my dad come at a moment's notice. Oh yeah, that will be fun."

"I like that idea, but I took the jet, if you want him over here in time he wouldn't be able to use it."

"Even better!" Suddenly he had a childlike gleam to his eye. "Oh, do you think I can downgrade him to business class?"

"Oh my god, you're four."

"Hey! That is your baby daddy you're talking about!"

"Please, please never call yourself that again."

"Okay, so you have 5 days off, what if we go to Stars Hollow and tell your mom? Then we can hit the open road again and get back to your tour in order to get back here as soon as possible. Also, how far along are you?"

"Well, it most likely happened the night before you left to come home, in New York."

"Wait, with the red dress?"

"Yep!" Rory had thought about this too, the dress that got him in Hamburg, the dress from the night in the bar at the Dorchester. It made sense that it was connected to even more monumental moments in their lives.

"Damn, that's a lucky dress." Logan said, distractedly as he remembered just how good she looked in that dress. With that he had lowered her back onto the bed, trying to be as careful as possible with her.

Just as things were progressing they heard the shrill sound of a fire alarm.

"Logan, did you turn off the stove before you came barreling in here ready for a fight?"

"Um…."

"Oh, for the love of, get up! We have to clean up the kitchen." Rory teased him as she got off the bed.


End file.
